Seducing love
by lady-anheleta-of-darkness
Summary: yyh and inu cross. He eyes turned red as he pinned her against the wall. "You are MINE no one else's," before his lips came crashing down on hers.
1. Default Chapter

Updated September 12/2006. God I have a lot of mistakes now that I have a flippin spell check.

Seducing Love

Angel: Your all probally wondering why the hell she is writing yet another  
f ic when she has two already out and writing another while doing this? I  
had this idea that just wouldn't leave me alone till i wrote it and yes i plan  
on finishing they other two its just i had to write this.

Suchii: Am I in it?

Angel:

Preview: Botan and Kagome are sisters. They're also princesses of the sky clan but no one knows that infact, boton is next in line to the throne. Every

available demon wants them. The name of the game is seduction and will these godesses find love while their at it?

Pairings: b/k/h and k/s? you choose I'm not leaving the first pairing up to you I have plans for them but inuyasha unfortunately isn't in running.

Guys:

Kouga

Anonymous hot guy from her past

Neraku?

Hiten

Jaken ( what he needs love too)

Miroku's reincarnation

A/n im leaning towards anonymous hot guy but hey whatever or just keep it  
k/s if you'd like just tell me.

Chapter 1

She had been called ditzy, an air head and all of they above and yet no

one really knew just who or she should say what she was. She was far from what they had

categorized her. She idly wondered what Koenma would say to the fact that she was a

goddess. A blessed one on the run who happens to be his grim reaper. She grinned he'd

probably shit in his pance. Unlike him and his father she was in a class all her self she

refused to be tied down or manipulated by any one so she fled.

Flash back

A fifteen year old boton stands before the royal council her head held high.

SHE WOULD NOT BOW DOWN TO THESE INFERIOR MEN! It hadn't even been a

week since her fathers death and they paraded her around like some cattle to be auctioned

to the highest bidder. They stood their watching her with their lustful eyes making her cringe

on the inside wondering that if they where gods help the humans that they had created for

their own games. She had to be strong for not just herself but her family. Her father the

great Tsumi of the Sky clan he left behind three children and a grieving wife. He had

taught her well in the ways to rule their clan and ON HER OWN! Her father knew of the

councils greed and that if they got their hands on any of their clan they would be used for

their own gain. She watched as they came forward each wanting to bed the infamous

daughter of Tsumi. She did have to admit she was wild and on more than one occasion it

had gotten her in trouble but no more she would do right by her clan and preserve her

sanity. Head held high her voice boomed through the cathedral silencing all within.

"In according with my early fathers will I suggest you stop this auctioning." she spat out.

"In my fathers will it states that I can choose whomever I wish to mate with not

you." she said glaring daggers at the council." You don't decide my future but i do I am the

ruling member know and I decide the future of our clan while you advise do not over step

your authority."

The head of the council Capernicus stared her down as if she where inferior her

clan had ruled the gods for to long it was time that they show those sky's thier place.

"Lady Boton he said with fake pleasantry your father was a great leader. We loved him and

mourn his passing but we do not believe that it should be up to you to chose your future

mate," he said nicely.

No more like he would construct a mate to his liking that he could get to manipulate

her into his bidding. If the bitch didn't go with the plan she could be easily taken care of

leaving his puppet in charge to do his bidding. They other two sky brats where to young to

even think of consider ruling so his plan was fool proof but he didn't expect her to run.

"FATHER!" a voice rang out in the crowd.

Boton looked up to see Damien come up and her face softened. He was the council

men's son and yet they where so different it would pain her to leave him. She had

made up her mind knowing that unless the rightful heir to the thrown was in pace he

couldn't proceed with his plans. She knew she would have to leave tonight and that it

would be better for her family knowing he couldn't kill them. She was brought out of her

musings by his heart felt cry on her behalf. She smiled sadly at him knowing it would all be

in vain.

"Boton is a goddess not a pawn you can't use for your sadistic games" Damien said.

Capernicus narrowed his eyes at his son. The fool was in love with her but he knew as

we'll as he did that they married outside of the clan so what was his deal?

"You may be a love sick fool but I am not and only thinking of the clans future" he said.

Damien grounded his teeth in frustration knowing his father and the councils greed for

power would jeopardize their whole entire clan. He looked at boton sadly knowing it was no

use, he could not persuade his father from his path. He just hoped he rotted in the seven

hells for his treachery and for all in this plot to suffer.

That night Boton stayed with her family for the last time knowing that it would be

the last time in years she'd ever see them. Someone tugged at her sleeve and she looked

down to see Kagome and souta staring up at her with wide eyes wanting her to read them a

story. Smiling she sat them down and read them a tale of a princess who broke all the rules

and found love. Kagome was strangely quite through out the tale but kept gazing at her

sadly as if she knew she wouldn't see her again. After putting the children to sleep she told

her mother of her plan and even though she was sad she knew that her daughter would be

happy. Hugging her one last time she went to go see the squirts one last time. Souta was

hanging of the side of the bed snoring and drool was escaping from the side of his

mouth. Shaking her head she placed him back on the bed and placed the covers around

him then kissed him on the fore head. She went in to kagomes room and wasn't surprised

to see that she was awake and looking at her expectantly.

"I know your leaving and why," she said her voice shaky and she looked like she was on

the verge of crying. "I know we will meet again and until then I will protect our family

from copernicus."

Boton could only stare at her sister in wonder racking her brains out realizing she had

the gift. Every three hundred years two sky twin children where born with psychic abilities

but no one thought much of it since they weren't twins or showed the potential. They

didn't know that she had in fact inherited visions and could read a persons soul. Now she

realized that kagome could read minds, that would be they only explanation. She wondered

what other abilities her sister had acquired but couldn't linger on it she needed to leave.

"Kagome you must promise me that your abilities are only our little secret who knows

what he'll do to you if he finds out." she asked of her sister.

Kagome nodded in understanding making boton proud of her. After tucking her in and giving her a kiss she left into the night to escape

Capernicuses clutches knowing he'd find her until then she would ready herself for the final battle for her clan.

end of flashback

For a minute the spell boton placed upon herself faltered as she became lost

in memory. Instead of blue hair it gave way to midnight black hair with blue stripes in it.

She had the markings of her royal house hold signifying her station. It was a feather with a

crescent moon running through it around it where ripples signifying that her life was ever

changing. She wore battle amour that stretched to accommodate her. It was made to with

stand any elemental attacks and could easily regenerate any tare by itself.

Two pair of eyes watched her, one for curiosity while they other selfishly to possess her.

Boton stiffened as she felt a dark aura come towards her. Reading his soul was easy he

wanted to possess her and claim the throne. She sighed warily realizing the monster had

found her and had sent his minions to bring her back. She also felt a familiar presence

nearby and rolled her eyes this just wasn't her lucky day. Her eyes widened at the person or

she should say thing that stood before her. It was a shadow serpent neither human, demon

or god. Their sole purpose was to destroy the gods and cause chaos among the worlds so

what would make capernicus stoop so low as to hire one of them to receive her? Her

question had to be put on hold as she felt it try to invade her mind. She really didn't have

to worry about a physical attack they only used them when all else failed no she had to

worry about the mental attacks. They could lock a god in their worst nightmare leaving

them venerable for attack. Even though gods where immortal their was still a chance they

could die or worse if a shadow weakened them trap them in a coma state till their body

shrivels from lack of food and water. She grew up on tails of horrendous deeds the

shadow serpents had done to poor gods who had fallen victim to them. They shadow

serpents had been in fact gods gone bad who used their power to destroy and corrupt

forcing the good gods to punish them making them shadow serpents. They where placed

on a plane of existence where they couldn't escape but found a way know a war was

brewing it was only a matter of time before they breached their plane into theirs. She could

no longer hide but knew she needed a strong mate or mates to drive back the evil forces.

She put up a mental block and threw a fire ball at him but it deflected. She

grounded her teeth realizing this wasn't a lower class shadow but a powerful one and

didn't expect him to attack barely dodging as he tried to hit her with his sword. Doing a

back flip she took out her own sword and enhanced it with her miko powers knowing that

it simply despised holy healing powers. She took a swipe at it and it screamed in pain as

her healing powers took effect but he wasn't just screaming from her attack. The other

person who had been watching her poison claws where know slowly eating at the shadow

as he dropped to the ground screaming in pain cursing them with his last breath before dying. In ignoring the dying shadow she stared at her would be rescuer. His long silver

hair swayed in the evening sun and his golden eyes stared intensely at her. He had the

mark of the crescent moon upon his forehead signifying him as the lord of the western

lands.

"Hello sesshoumaru," she said warily

"Hello mate," he said before his lips came crashing down on hers.

dream

Kagome watched as inuyasha used wind scar to beat neraku but he only

laughed at his attempts. He had half of the shikon no tama in his possession and she had

the rest. His eyes locked with hers and she knew what she had to do. She saw kouga

laying on the round with numerous wounds and both sango and miroku where fighting of

kaguras dead zombies but their wounds where many and they where tiring. Then her eyes

lade upon her silver angel and her eyes softened proud and noble he stood by inuyasha's

side brothers fighting for one cause to destroy neraku. She loved them all and would

gladly trade her life for theirs so with her hidden strength she transported everyone into a

protective barrier as neraku released his poison into the air. It was fine for her making it

easier for her to not explain how she killed neraku later.

"KAGOME!" they brothers screamed in unison as they banged against her barrier to no

avail. Any and all wounds that had been inflicted where gone and they silently wondered at

where her abilities came from.

"So you have come to take kikyos place miko? I also see you have brought a gift for

me how thoughtful of you." neraku said smiling evilly.

Kagome never stopped walking until she was a breath away from him. Stopping she

smiled that could chill the dead. Her human for gave way and in its place stood a beautiful

goddess. She had long silver hair with gold stripes she wore a similar out fit to that of her

sisters and her long black wings where behind her with purple tints to the edges. She

looked like a god send but in truth an avenging angel sent to take him to hell. without

much for she mentally took the jewel shards from him infusing the know complete jewel

and placed it on her neck . That done she placed on hand upon her chest and it began to

glow brighter and brighter until it engulfed them both in a bright light. A scream could be

heard within as it broke the barrier around the inu team.

Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could to see a nude Kagome in the clearing unconscious. He

placed his outer kimono upon her and held her tightly to her mindful though of his

strength. As only one thought rang through his mind I ALMOST LOST HER. that's how

the others found him minutes later asking millions of question he didn't know and didn't

bother replying but got on his cloud and headed toward keadie's hut.

A week later Kagome had recovered and had given inuyasha the complete jewel

trusting him to do what was right. She had a smile on her face all day because sesshoumaru

had said he would like to speak to her later making her head spin with excitement. Then

inuyasha came and asked her to see her for a minute not thinking much of it she went with

him shippou and rin tagging along. When they got to the clearing by the well he turned

accusing eyes upon her.

"I know you love my brother you promised you'd be with me and yet you whore your

self to him YOUR MINE!" Kagome could do nothing but stare at him in disbelief before

anger gave way and she slapped him on the face. When he turned back he had a red

imprint and his eyes had become unreadable. Then she realized he held the crystal in his

eyes and he actually started to look crazy.

He held up his hand and looked at her as he made his wish. I wish that kagome return

to her own time and kikkyo is brought back to life. Kagome felt hurt lace through her at his

treachery as she began to fade.

"MOMMA! KAGOME!" both children yelled at her as they desperately tried to hold on

to her as she disappeared. She soon realized they where disappearing with her as we'll. She

looked up and saw sesshomaru come towards them but it was to late they where gone

with them the jewel.

They only thing she remembered was inuyashas sinister laughing.

end of dream

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat as she always did when she had that

dream. It had been three years since she'd seen her friends and their

wasn't a day she didn't think of his treachery or what could have been

with sesshoumaru. She know took care of both rin and shippou both know

her adopted pups. They where both incredibly smart and because of it where in middle

school together. Rin had blossomed out to be a beautiful young adult but was still very shy

around guys besides shippou. Then their was shippou, their wasn't much to say he was a

player and was already a heart throb. All she had to say was he didn't get it from her side

of the family she thought smiling to herself. It was almost dawn so decided to get up and

make breakfast for the runts. After taking a shower and getting dressed she made her way

down stairs and made breakfast all the while thinking of her past and present but mostly

her sister boton. Not long after her mother took them all into hiding when capernicus went

into a rage over botons disappearance. He sent out scouts to find her but came up empty

handed he tried using her but her mother wouldn't here of it and left taking up a human

form for hem. Until boton came back they weren't safe. She felt that the time was drawing

near that she would return and with her the dark clouds from her dreams. She knew not

what it meant but it posed a threat to the sky clan. Kagome sensed her pups getting ready

for school and her mother and grandpa already somewhere on the grounds. Souta was off

at a private school nearby but preferred to live at the dorm but still came for visits.

"Hi mom!" said rin as she came to sit at the table her long black hair swayed gently behind

her forming around her heart shaped face. She smiled at her daughter warmly today she

didn't hide her markings. She had strips similar to sesshomaru and his crescent moon upon

her fore head but with her star signifying she was adopted by her as well. She had also

acquired her own abilities as well as her wings but hers was white with pink tints to them .

They would frequently go out into the night sky to dance and praise the goddess.

Shippou came in a little later saying he hello then kissed her and rin on the cheek before

scarfing down his food making kagome scowl.

"WHAT!" he asked.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and began to eat herself . Half way through the meal the

door bell rang and shippou went to go answer it a minute later he came back with a

cloaked figure. Kagome immediately knew who it was and ordered shippou to get mom

and grandpa. She then told rin to call souta and get his ass here fast.

"Princess Kagome I come with some distressing news Copernicus has found your sister…"

When they came up for air boton glared at him. She was they second female in his whole

entire life to actually stand up to him and live. Like she'd ever let him do that so he had

claimed he'd be her mate. This angered her at first but she really didn't care so much

anymore it was her choice to mate with whom she wanted but he would be an excellent

mate besides being to cocky. She had asked him who was the first but he'd get very quite

and ignore her he could be such a jerk sometimes.

"Women what have you gotten yourself into know it," wasn't a question but a demand.

Boton shrugged adapting his cold look she didn't need this now.

Sighing he wrapped his arms around her.

You have been around me to long," as he bnuzzled her neck and placed kisses down collar

bone sending chills of pleasure through her.

Boton pulled back from him like she always did and looked up into his eyes. He was every

thing she wanted in a mate and yet she couldn't bring herself to let him court her. She felt

that she'd be betraying someone but for the life of her she didn't know. She needed time to

think about him and Copernicus's new plans.

"I need to go," she said petting his tail absent mindedly. Nuzzling her neck one last time he watched her go thinking of how he lost his first love and child.

"Kagome," he whispered to the wind pain laced through it.

Angel: so what ya think? I have one more chapter to write to my other fanfic then im done but felt a need to write this as well.

Fluffy: i am not mushy nore do i cuddle.

Angel: you did last night when i got scared of jeeper creepers two.

Fluffy: that was diffrent your my mate.

Suchii: am i in it god dammit!

Angel: inches away um yeah i'll make you mysterious women.

Suchii: YEAH!

Angel: please review new chapter very soon.


	2. Caught in the act and questions from aut...

Angel: hi how are you today im fine just sleepy. I was going to write this  
tomorrow but i can't sleep so lucky you. I'm going back on my word and  
would like to ask would you guys like to see boton and kogome get together.  
then kagome with karama or hiei or all three of them. I say this because i  
  
keep leaning towards fluffy getting mad at boton for mating with demons  
  
other than him. Onward to story :)  
  
Disclaim: dont own  
  
* *  
*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome looked at the cloaked figure sharply. Her sister was to smart to get caught  
  
but she did wonder at who found out about her. She always made sure to she was  
  
untracable and rarely came to see them in fear of thier lives, its always at night when she  
  
thinks thier asleep.  
  
"Who," was all kagome said and the cloaked figure knew what she was talking about.  
  
"It was a council member who came to talk to koenma's father. Someone said her  
  
name and he immediatly started to ask questions. Capernicus has gone made with wanting  
  
power and isn't going to waite anymore. Thier has been talk that hes been using shadow  
  
serpents to find her". A sense of dread washed over her for her sister. she highly doubted  
  
that the shadows would not harm her being that she was next in line for the throne no she  
  
needed to find her sister and fast making up her mind she told rin and shippou to go to  
  
school. She got her sword out and stripped into her more comfortable fighting clothes.  
  
Once done her thoughts turned to makai and her sister. She would find her and bring her  
  
back and they would take back what was rightfully theirs.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS BOTON!" yelled the demi god once again his anger was  
  
rising and it wasn't helping that his assistant wasn't here. With her missing he had to send  
  
for the urameshi team through another ferry girl. He had a bad feeling that he was in  
  
trouble.  
  
"You should calm down," karama said looking at the demi god slightly worried, but in truth  
  
his thoughts where on boton. She had gone missing about a week ago and had yet to  
  
return. He also knew hiei secretly worried but didn't show it but damit if they didn't find  
  
her soon he would go look for her himself. Just as he thought it boton walked in looking  
  
well only one word described her yum. Instead of up into a pony tail she wore all that  
  
damn silky hair down making him itch to reach out and run his fingers through it. She wore  
  
a black skirt with slits on the side that showed off her long flawless legs. For a ferry girl she  
  
had a very good toned body. She wore a see through red top with a blue tank top under it  
  
to his dissapointment. She looked seductive and dangerous making him want her all the  
  
more and if youko didn't stop bugging him he would go mad. He looked again at the  
  
temptress, was that a g-string?  
  
~ It is very simple mate with her~  
  
I dont know how she feels.  
  
~It's obvious she likes us she blushes each time she sees us~  
  
~Yes but she also looks at hiei that way.~  
  
~ So what if he wants to mate with her fine as long as she says ok we both can~  
  
~ Hn when did I get into this conversation?~  
  
~It's his fault he wants boton~  
  
~And you don't?~  
  
Silence.  
  
Thier mental conversation was interupted by boton and koenma fighting.  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK! WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU"  
  
"IT'S NONE OF YOU DAMN BUISNESS WHERE I WAS!"  
  
"I AM YOUR BOSS AND THEY ONLY REASON YOUR THE GRIM REAPER SO  
  
YOU FUCKIN DO AS I SAY!"  
  
"YOU LITTLE PRICK I AM SO FINISHED BEING YOUR LACKY," with that boton  
  
stormed out of the office leaving a red faced demi-god.  
  
Karama decided to follow boton and try to talk reason to her about leaving. He followed  
  
her down some steps till she came to a door and closed it hard. He decided to waite ten  
  
minutes before going in then cautiously steped in. He smelt an odd odor but decided he'd  
  
investigate it lator as he searched for boton. He made his way to the bathroom to find a  
  
nude boton in a bubble bath washing every inch of her glorious skin. The smell from  
  
before assaulted his nose and he realized she was in heat. * *  
*  
  
~rin/shippou~  
  
Rin and shippou made thier way down the street to thier school or made it look like  
  
they where anyway. Both thoughts where on thier mother and their aunty who they had  
  
heard about from kagome. She seemed to be in trouble and their mother might put herself  
  
in harms way. This didn't set we'll with either since they both lost thier first set of parents.  
  
Rin's aura was giving off worried sighns making shippou try and comfort her knowing if  
  
she lost kagome she might not recover. With her new powers she needed to stay in  
  
control or more trouble might come.  
  
As the school came into view a black car pulled on the curb and a well dressed  
  
man got out. He had long black hair and green eyes. He looked towards rin and shippou  
  
and an unreadable emotion past his face. He easily caught up to them and his suspicions  
  
where correct.  
  
"Excuse me but are your names Rin and Shippou?"  
  
"Shippou looked at the stranger warily whats it to you?"  
  
The stranger smiled as he looked down at him allowing his yellow eyes to show through his  
  
mask making rin gasp and shippou to stare at him dumbfounded.  
  
"SESSHOMAR-SAMA!," Rin said and latched unto his waiste tears blurring her eyes at  
  
seeing her father again. Sesshomar patted her head and asked who they where living with.  
  
"We live with kagome-okasan".  
  
Sesshomarus breath caught at hearing that she infact had not died. All the pint up longing  
  
for her made his head spin before he got in control once more he would deal with kagome  
  
lator.  
  
"I believe that you guys can miss one day of school to be with me Kagome wont mind."  
  
Both squirned around and couldn't meet his gaze. He raised an eye brow in question.  
  
"It's not that we don't want to be with you fluffy," Rin started  
  
"But Kagome and her sister are in danger," shippou finished  
  
Explain, was all he said.  
  
They told him about all that had happened up until now and he never once interupted his  
  
thoughts where on two of the women he cared about most in his life and they where in  
  
danger. As they had spoke they where headed back to the shrine to talk to kagome but  
  
when they got their grandpa said kagome had left for makai already to find boton. Mind  
  
made up he started to head toward his car but rin and shippou refused to coperate with him  
  
so they all left for makai to find the sisters...  
  
* *  
*  
  
Boton knew she was playing with fire when she let both karama and Hiei into her room  
  
but hey she had played this game before and was the victor. Karama was hanging on by a  
  
thread when it came to controling youko. His demon instincts where kicking in and it  
  
helped her greatly that she was now in heat. She knew it only took one word for him to  
  
snap and she wanted his control gone. She knew Hiei was watching so let her hardened  
  
nipples show through the bubbles wondering if he'd take her. She wanted to play and  
  
possibly mate and they where perfect.  
  
"Kurama can you wash my back," she said innocently.  
  
It was the last thing to snap his control and with a smirk of triumph Youko now stood  
  
watching the vixen as she held up the spounge to him. Taking it he rubbed it along her  
  
back enjoying the feel of her silky wet skin beneath his fingers. He did it slow sensually  
  
making boton shiver in excitement. He couldn't help but pout when he was done washing  
  
her back, so he began to place kisses along her back and ocasionally grazing his fangs  
  
against her back while he toyed with her breast.  
  
As much as she enjoyed their bathroom fun she wanted Hiei to join in she sensed he was  
  
getting restless with watching. She stood up and let the water drain as both demons drank  
  
in her nude body. She looked up expectantly at where Hiei was hiding waiting for him to  
  
bring her a towel. Taking the cue he came out of hiding and took one of the towels and  
  
began to dry her off but upon reaching her breast he placed one fully into his mouth  
  
making her moan in pleasure. Youko toyed with her other breast as they menuvered her  
  
against her sink. Hiei planted kisses down her body until he reached her maiden hood and  
  
without second thought began to suckle and nip it making boton scream with pleasure.  
  
Youko covered her mouth with his and a battle for dominance began. Hiei took his  
  
mouth off her maiden hood and replaced it with his two fingers and began pumping in  
  
and out of her. Boton screamed into Youko's as her orgasm hit and hiei drank it up not  
  
leaving one drop. She felt spent as they moved into her bedroom where she fell asleep  
  
knowing that when she woke they would mate with her again.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Kagome didn't bother knocking but came into his office as he bashed in a boy's head. He  
  
had short black hair greesed back and wore a school uniform he was sorta cute but not  
  
really.  
  
"Excuse me but im looking for a girl by the name of boton."  
  
The todler looked up from the boy with black hair at her," that bitch left two hours ago."  
  
Kagomes eyes narrowed at the obscene brat. "To talk of a royal family member is death  
  
brat she drawled out. Boton is from the sky clan and your a minor god to say such an insult  
  
could result in both you and your father unseated."  
  
Koenma gulped and hid behind his chair. He had just insulted someone higher than him  
  
and if his father found out he would be in deep shit.  
  
"I wont repeat myself again where is my sister?"  
  
Koenma immediatly got up and groveled at her feet. "She's in her room probally just please  
  
don't tell on me," he whimpered as the other two guys laughed at his expense. Apeased she  
  
told him to lead the way on the way she learned that the black haired boy was yusuke and  
  
they ugly one was kuwabara. Kagome all of a sudden felt very hot and realized her sister  
  
was in heat cursing she speeded up until they where their and she immediatly opened the  
  
door to see her sister in between two demons.  
  
"BOTON!"  
  
"KOGOME!"  
  
"KARAMA?"  
  
"GO SHORTY YOUR GETTING SOME!"  
  
"I demand that you get off her KNOW!"  
  
"SESSHOMARU!", two voices said in unison.  
  
"MOM!" is that your sister?  
  
"RIN! SHIPPOU! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE IN SCHOOL!," kagome moaned.  
  
"I SAID GET OFF HER!," He said flexing his clwas for emphasis  
  
"SESSHOMARU PLEASE!," boton said pleadingly  
  
"IM STILL WAITING!," he said in a cold voice  
  
"GET OUT ALL OF YOU!," all where thrown out except rin and kagome and botons face  
  
was beat red with humiliation. She couldn't believe she had just been caught mating by all  
  
her friends and family, this just wasn't her day.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING HERE I AM WORRIED THAT  
  
CAPERNICUS HAD CAUGHT YOU AND YOUR FUCKING DEMONS!"  
  
"I WAS THINKING THAT IF I DON'T RUT SOON I WAS GOING TO BE ONE  
  
PISSED OFF GODDESSS AND YOU DONT WANT ME PISSED."  
  
Kagome sighed and gave up on being made at her sister it was the first time in years that  
  
they where together and they where already fighting. Boton had changed quite a bit her  
  
beauty had enhanced a bit and she had filled out a bit. She looked wiser but thought better  
  
of it remembering the scene just know.  
  
This is Rin my adopted daughter.  
  
"Hello," rin said smiling at her aunty.  
  
Boton grinned and gave her a big hug glad for her and her sister.  
  
Boton decided to take another less pleasurable bath knowing that sesshoumaru would smell  
  
the other demons on her and likely kill them if not already. Once done they went outside to  
  
see three barely supressed demons. Sesshoumaru's poisen was leaking from his claws onto  
  
the floor and hiei's hand gripped his katana as he eyed sesshoumaru warily. Kurama was  
  
back in control but just barely because Youko was not happy at being interupted during  
  
their mating. Koenma was behind yusuke trying to look invisible.  
  
Kagome blushed as she looked up at sesshoumaru. Its nice to see you again  
  
Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side but his eyes where locked on boton. He  
  
wasn't happy ith the fact that he found her rutting with two demons she was his.  
  
Boton glared right back at him the nerve of him sometimes. she was not his mate nor  
  
would she be, he needed to get over it and soon.  
  
"We'll talk lator," was all he said before turning his attention to Kagome. It's been awhile.  
  
Kagome blushed pretily," yeah so how have you been?"  
  
Instead of answering he took a good look at her. Her hair had grown longer down past here  
  
waist to be exact and that suite she was wearing left little to the imagination. He sighed  
  
warily, what the hell had he been thinking when he decided to get involved with them. Her  
  
clear blue eyes looked up at him innocently and he couldn't help but lean down and kiss  
  
her. In that one kiss they all thier emotions and pint up longing was revealed. Boton was  
  
immensly happy that her sister was in love even if it was sesshoumaru. Kagome broke  
  
away from the kiss blushing to see both her pups grining at her. They where both happy  
  
that thier parents where gettiing together even though thier was something going on  
  
between him and thier aunt. Koenma took this time to ask boton a question.  
  
"Boton where HAVE you been this week?"  
  
Boton blushed to her roots and she felt the reason for her blush staring at her. I was with  
  
sesshomaru she said softly lookig away from her future mates and sister."  
  
Kurama cursed softly and Hiei stared at with hate Sesshoumaru ignored them all and  
  
watched Boton carefully. Would she tell them all that had transpired between them this  
  
week? Kagome stood thier silently letting her face hide her shame. She should have known  
  
he had found another but hadn't expected it to be her own sister. She was a fool for not  
  
marring Hojo and providing a proper family for her children.But even as she struggled with  
  
her her she knew thst she would always love sesshoumaru and would only love him. So she  
  
would step aside to let him love another. She slippedoff unnoticed by the others, the  
  
darkness followed her closely seeing its oppurtunity.  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
*  
  
Angel: hi i feel better today than the last two days. Sorry guys who are waiting for the ending to hearts desires i sorta fell asleep last night. plus i've been sick and had already finshed half this chapter anyway so just decided to finsh the rest. 


	3. And the world turns blushing!

Angel: Hi I'm sorry I haven't updated this fic in awhile. My mom threw away my  
computer so I was without one until just recently and I wanted to finish my other fic  
Hearts Desire's. I will try to update this fic more often though.  
  
Grammer alert: I have a 95 that does not have grammer check and since my  
grammer already sucks it is 5 times worse so please bear with me.  
  
Diclaim: I don't own either animes so leave me be.  
  
" " = Speaking  
' ' = Thought  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome smiled as yet another cursed one attacked her. She was a pissed off godess in need to vent off some frustration and they had provided it. Her blade cut threw yet another onslaught and she did it all with out breaking a sweat. "Is this all you've got? Then I suggest you guys go home because my patience is being sorely tested and you bore me."  
  
They looked at her in a mix of shock and admiration. She had taken out half of their army and most had fled from this vixens fury. Only those left realized she had been toying with them and their was no way they where getting ot of here alive. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse it did.  
  
"Wave of destruction!" They didn't even have a chance to run as the rest of their numbers where obliterated in one wave of power, nothing but ashes in its wake. Kagome looked up to meet amthyest eyes, she couldn't help but be shaken by the fierceness behind them. They held a smoldering warmth that she curiously wanted to be only for her. He wore all black that complimented his eyes even more and he had a easiness about him that she was drawn to.  
  
She looked up in to his eyes to see him smirking and she silently fumed. just because she had innocently checked him out didn't mean she like him much, but even as she said it her cheeks turned red.  
  
" I hope you liked what you saw ,and be it not me to protest"  
  
Kagome glared at him playfully before turning around and walkng away from him.  
  
"My name is Jonathan by the way" he said even though Kagome never turned back to him.  
  
  
  
Boton couldn't say she felt any worse that she did at that moment. She wanted nothing more than to go to her sister and apolegize, but upon arriving at the temple found no one. She silently vowed that she would never hurt her sister again and couldn't help but flinch, she still had one thing left that tied her to Sesshoumaru but cringed at having to go speak to the tai-youkai. Mind made up in determination she didn't realize that some one had been following her untill she ran in to an solid object. She looked at the broad chest and went up until she saw the face that stared down at her intently.  
  
She griined upon seeing Hiei " hello, Hiei is every thing ok?"  
  
Hei didn't answer but just kept staring at her, his eyes intently assessing her.  
  
Boton began to fidget under his stare, she felt as if she was being exposed and was startled when he talked.  
  
"Every thing is fine, but I'd like to know where I stand in your life," he said bluntly  
  
Boton looked at him startled, how could he ask her such a thing?, he knew she cared, right?  
  
"In the last week I have learned a great deal about you that has made me question if you where ever the person I fell in love with, or that it was all a shame."  
  
Boton was speechless and couldn't say a word about that, he loved her?  
  
"You see I would willingly die for a baka ninjen like you but you seem to be caught between who you want, me and Kurama or this lord Sesshoumaru," spitting out the last words with hate.  
  
As he spoke he backed Boton up against a tree and his hands rested on either side of her face. they where only inches apart and she saw all they emotions he felt for her. She felt so overwhelmed and yet mad.  
  
" You baka youkai I love you and Kurama, yes I have feelings for that arrogent prick of a youkai Sesshoumaru but you know what I'll let you in on a little secret. It's not him that makes my heart beat fast when his eyes lay upon however brief, its not him that makes me melt in his arms with just a single kiss and it sure as hell isn't him that I love. Your the baka you fool I love you!"  
  
With each wor she jabbed her finger in to his chest angrily. He on the other hand had a small grin on his face, she cared not the Tai-youkai but them and thats all he needed to hear. And upon reaching the last of her tirad he swept her up into a crushing hug with an equal crushing kiss that left her longing for him.  
  
Both turned upon hearing a soft chuckle, Kurama stood watching them intently with a smirk on his face.  
  
"It seems you have aleviated our fears of our future mate with the other opponet," Kurama said as he walked up to stare down at them both. Boton smiled up at him and on brought him down for a gentle kiss. Kurama bit her bottom lip making her gasp in surprise and allowing him to sweep his tounge in to her mouth. She tasted like her scent gentle thunder clouds on a lazy da as he deepend the kiss. He dragged her up against him so she could feel his need for her but know was not the time for mating and all he wanted to do was feel her agaist him, knowing that she loved him and Hiei.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes at their display of affection but soon pushed Kurama aside to kiss their mate. Still bemused by Kurama's kiss she could only hold on to him for support as he kissed her soundly.  
  
Kurama pouted a little but they both loved her very much and will share. 'You forget about me Suichi, she is my mate as we'll.' Kurama mentally rolled his eyes. 'Of course I know that youko you only yell it at me what? Every few seconds where in her prescence.' Kurama could hear Youko snorting in his mind ,"she is ours and I will not allow a dog to take her from under our noses.' Kurama silently agreed as Hiei finally pulled away from Boton, who was blushing profoundly.  
  
"Kagome is that you?" a voice cried out.  
  
Ever one turned to see a women who looked suspiciously like both Kagome and Boton.  
  
"No mom it's me Boton and some ...err friends!" Boton said fast.  
  
Boton's mom looked at them with narrowed eyes, she wasn't dumb and planned on seeing if these two potential mates could protect her daughter.  
  
"Thats nice dear then you wouldn't mind bringing them in for tea and cookies?" She said  
  
Kurama steped forward and bowed " Why it would be a pleasure to formaly meet the lovely mother of Boton."  
  
Kagome's mother grinned he's good she thought. She snickered on the inside lets see how good once I'm done with them. She bowed back and allowed them into the house and only smiled serenly when Boton shot her a warning glance. Let the fun begin she thought as she followed them.  
  
  
  
He wanted to hurt every thing she loved, make her pay for all the pain he had caused not only him but their clan. She would pay for her betrayl untill every single last one of those she loved died upon his blade and then she would be his. His eyes took on a glint of madness in it as he finally found what he had been looking for. The mut and his bitch had been chained to the wall with magical barriers surrounding them for centuries. It was but a simple task for him to dispose of the guards that ensured that they stay here. With a flicker of his wrist the barrier was gone and the chains decendegraded. He walked into the small room only to snarl in disquest at the oder coming from them.  
  
The mut was weakly trying to make attempts to get up and he toyed with the idea of just putting him out of his miseary. He who had legends of his heroic deeds of not just in makai but in all three worlds and here he lay on the ground a shell of the demon he used to be. It was enough to make a person weep and all he felt was annoyance. Now he had to play nurse maid and make them better for his plan to work. He sighed all in a days work for an evil guy, you never get a break.  
  
"Get up you worthless mutt," he said as he kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he said as he coughed on the ground weakly from his kick.  
  
"I'm your new boss and I want you to get up and get your worthless bitch, your my new toy to get revenge," he said as he moved away.  
  
The mutt on the ground picked up his bitch and clumsily followed the man " and who are you to tell me what to do?" The mutt said indignatly.  
  
Hee turned around slowly, trying to get a hold of his anger " I'm your new damn daddy for all you need to know and your going to kill a few people for me. You can start with some one I think you know very we'll, Kagome I believe was her name."  
  
"Inuyasha?" the girl the mutt had been holding loosely spoke to him for the first time.  
  
"Inuyasha," the man spoke as he led them in to day light "I want a girl, the gir; Kagome is to be brought to me so I can see the pain on the girls face before I kill her sister, you got that" he said  
  
Inuyasha feh'ed all thoughts on Kagome and the fun he would have with her, he would let this guy have her but not before he had his way with er. He had spent these last centuries thinking of her haunting smile and couldn't help the groan of pleasure that escaped his lips.  
  
"Your thinking about that bitch again," the girl said bitterly.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even answer her before dropping her " she isn't the bitch Kikiyo you are and I was a fool for choosing you, but you can be her replacement until I have her," Inuasha said as he left her behind and followed the mysterious man.  
  
Kikiyo stared at him bitterly he would be hers and if need be she would use this guy to get what she wanted and finally kil her reincarnation. With that in mind she shakily got up and followed Inuyasha a plan forming in the back of her head.  
  
Boton's mother sat comfertably in her chair as she let silence rain for a while so that when she started hear inqusition they would be screwed. Souta had decided to watch as we'll sensing the tension in the room and wanting a front row seat.  
  
Souta was watching Kurama closely and held some confusion in his eyes. "Are you a girl?" he said sincerly.  
  
Kurama at the time had just taken a sip of his tea when the answer was asked, he nearly chocked after hearing the question. Boton hit his back for good measure after he had stoped coughing. Kurama calmly stared at the young pup as hiei snorted out a laugh.  
  
"I am a boy," he said evenly as he watched Boton's mom with laughter in her eyes.  
  
Souta smiled happily " Good for a minute their I had thought Boton had turned in to a lesbian " he said, before having to duck when boton threw a pillow at him.  
  
Boton pulled her sleeves up and marched over to Souta "why you little brat...," she said before tumbling on the ground with a laughing souta and the war was on.  
  
Boton's mom turned back to what she assumed to be Boton's future mates " I believe I haven't formally introduced my self I am Selena," she said bowing.  
  
Both demons bowed back respectably and Kurama began to speak. "As you know I am Kurama and this is Hiei." Hiei nodded in acceptenceas he watched Boton get pumbled by a pillow.  
  
Selena nodded in acceptance, "Yes I know of you reputation's. You kuarama are a master theif known through out the three worlds and Hiei is a forbidden one being that he is a fire and ice apparition combined . Your both under Koenma and do spirit cases that threaten the three worlds."  
  
Both looked at her in shock although hiei just raised his eyes in question as to why she knew such informaton since their records had been sealed.  
  
Selena chuckled at their questioning looks " I tend to look in at my daughter from time to time and for these past few years has been a ferry girl to that idiot Koenma, before she had been staying with Sesshoumaru who found her half dead after the last attack."  
  
Kurama's eyes turned golden for a spilt second upon hearing his name but whas back to normal a second lator. "They attack?" He said trying to get info out of her about Boton's life before being a ferry girl.  
  
Selena just smiled " It is not my place to say about Boton's past, she wil tell you in due time."  
  
Kurma sighed in acceptance but was thrown threw yet another loop hole.  
  
"Could I see what you look like as a demon? I hear you are very soft on the eyes" she said and gave him a wink.  
  
Hei's snort/ laughter came back again and Kurama gulped down the rest of his tea all the while thinking fate was cruel and this was their way of getting back at him for being a thief. He slowly nodded and by this time the kids had decided an tropes when their mom made the suggestion. Boton didn't help one bit because she wanted to see him as we'll.  
  
Kurama's feature's soon mixed with silver and his emearald eyes gave way to shine brightly with molten gold. He was now Youko and was prepared for anything Selena threw at him.  
  
"Thier so cute!" two female voices said in unison before latching unto his tail and ears.  
  
Youko had to keep himself from falling as he stared in disbelief at the two females. Boton was petting his tail which he might say was very sensitive where she was petting and if she didn't stop he would show her a few tricks he could do with his tail. While her mother shamelessly petted his ears and he shockingly began to...purr! This indeed was a sad day in the history of his life as a theif, yes the gods hated him.  
  
The mufflef laughter that had been at the begining of the attack on Youko's personage was full laughter from both Hiei and Souta. It was just to damn funny for words and he was purring!  
  
Youko glared at them all " shameless every last one of you for delighting in my discomfort," he growled out.  
  
Selena wiped tears from her eyes and tried to look contrite but the laughter in her eyes said diffrently " I"m sorry Youko but your just so cute!" She tweaked his ear one more time before returning to her seat.  
  
Boton found her self sitting in Youko's lap as a sort of shield between him and her mother. "You will pay for touching my tail mate, and you will love every moment of it," he said sedctively. Boton shivered in delight at his words and gave Hiei a light kiss on the lips before turning to her mother.  
  
Selena looked at them squarly "Do you plan on mating with my daughter?" She said questioningly.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said bluntly as he rubbed comforting circles on Boton's back and Youko nuzzled her neck. Boton on the other hand was bright red and Souta was laughing again.  
  
Selena smiled " good, she needs strong males to protect her and deal with her temper."  
  
Hiei nodded in understanding " but this Sesshoumaru guy poses a problem, he wants her as we'll," he said in an annoyed voice.  
  
Mother and daughter's eyes lock and a silent message goes between them. Selena bit her lip, they didn't know did they?  
  
Both demon's eyes narrow wiith suspicion and Youko's hold on Boton gets tighter. 'Their hiding sommething kurama said to Youko.' Youko rolled his eyes, 'no shit sherlock now we only have to figure out what and how bad it is.' Youko had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like it ...  
  
Inuyasha let the cold water drip on his face in comfert. It had been ages since he had, had a bath and was going to spend as long as he could in one. He was so glad to get the filth that had been gathering on his body and hair wash away and just for felt good. Until small hands wrapped around him and his peace of mind was shattered.  
  
" Go away bitch," he said flatly as he pictured that it was Kagome and not kikiyo in his shower right know.  
  
Kikiyo wrapped her arms around inuyasha and rested her head against his chest. "You are mine centuries ago and will remain that way until the end of time. End this obsession you have with my reincarnation."  
  
Inuyasha bangs covered his face but his anger was still felt. He never really realzed until now how much he hated her. She smelled of bones and dirt so unlike Kagome's natural earthly scent but then she wanted to leave him for his brother. He saw the looks the two had given each other and wanted to hurt them like they hurt him. Now he had a second chance and he wasn't going to screw that up for a her.  
  
"Leave before I do something you might regret lator," he said flexing his claws to emphasize. Kikiyo sneered at him ,"I leave you know to dream of your whore but I will be back," taking her leave quickly as he took a threatening step towards her.  
  
He sighed after she left, his shower ruined by her presence he quickly got dressed to go see what his new boss wanted.  
  
Upon arriving Inuyasha sauntered in looking much better to his employer's relief.  
  
"You Inuyasha are here to serve me, I can and will kill you at any moment that you disobey me. Your job is to kill painfully each person that my...obsession holds dear, here are the pictures of them," he said before handing over the pictures to him.  
  
Inuyasha took the pictures and looked up in surprise at him when he recognized each person in photos.  
  
His employer only chuckled at him " yes I want them all dead but the family, they can't die but I'll make their lives hell. They will know true terror before I'm done with them." With that Inuyasha was dissmissed. Inuyasha shook his head, damn shame this would be the last time he would face the wimpy wolf...  
  
  
  
Kagome had wandered in no particular derection thinking abut how screwed up her life was. She hated herself for actually believing that someone might love her, but it seems loneliness and heart ache was apart of her life that would always be their. Her loathing soon turned to anger as she thought back to how Sesshoumaru thought he could have both her and her sister. She found herself in makai heading straight for the western lands and sesshoumaru.  
  
Upon arriving at his door step she was greeted by a sour face Jaken. Kagome blanched he was still alive, didin't they have an expiration date or something.  
  
"Milord bides you to come in and make your stay comfertable while he is in confrence. Their seems to have been a breach and he is fixing it.  
  
Kagome just nodded and followed him through his lords winding halls and rooms all the whle thinking odf what she was going to say to that idiot over his behavior towards both her and her sister. She was shown to his study and curiously began to study his room. Upon inspecting his desk she found a book that suspiciously looked like the one she had given him all those years ago. Upon further inspection her assumption turned out to be true and she turned the pages like it was a piece of fine china and held back tears at seeing all those happy memories with her friends. Her and Sango beating up the hentai for groping them, then Shippou convincing the hentai to dress up as a concubine and him runing threw the village as a herd of demons hot on his trails, oh and again the hentai getiing slapped in the face and a boomerang to the head wheen he accidently came upon them while bathing. WAITE! who took that picture?  
  
Kagome was so lost in her memories that she didn't feel the presence until the person was right on top of her, literally. Sesshoumaru pinned Kagome between him and the desk and was nuzzling her neck. He then began to kiss her neck making her forget why she was hear. Kagome struggled against the fog Sesshoumaru had created and remembered why she was here and pushed Sesshoumaru off her.  
  
"You jerk! What makes you think you can be with my sister than me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her in cinfusion, " I have to keep up appearance with your sister as our agreement."  
  
Kagome looked at him confused, "agreement?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head "it is not my place to say but we do have a agreement that binds us together for a littlte while."  
  
Kagome would not take that as an answer and was about to give him a tounge lashing when he kissed her. She melted against him and she couldn't hate him. She loved him to much and would trust his judgement to a certain point. His tounge toyed with her gaining a sigh from her as he gently messaged her scalp and nipped at her lower lip. His hand soon started to work it's way up her shirt when someone burst in to the room.  
  
"Hy Inu dork why does it smel like Kagome in hear? Hey! get off my women," Kouga said as he grabed Kagome in to his arms.  
  
" Kagome, my mate how I have missed you ," he said before crushing her against him.  
  
Kagome smiled up at him " Hello Kouga, nice to see you again," as she moved to stand near Sesshoumaru who was not thrilled at all.  
  
Kouga smiled down at her before getting serious and turning to Sesshoumaru " Its been confirmed the mutt and his bitch are gone and the guards are dead. He had help from the out side because he never was smart enough to wvwr get out of the cage."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, he already knewe when the barrier had been broke and wondered when his dear brother would come for his sword. His thoughts now lie with keeping Kagome and Boton as we'll as who helped Inuyasha escape. HE wouldn't let what belonged under his protection...  
  
"eep," was all Kagome said before slapping the fender only to see that it was none other than..."Miroku," she whispered to his unconscious form and basically squeezing the life out of him. "how is this possible?" she asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed this was going to be a long story...  
  
Boton watched her mother warily as they ate, she hadn't done anything yet but she was counting on it. Then Shippou and Rin joined them for dinner.  
  
"So what happened after I left?" Boton asked curiously of Shippou.  
  
Shippou blanched "we'll... some threats where made and Koenma was crying like a little babay about his office once they had stoped f ighting long enough."  
  
Boton glared at her future mates " If you encounter Sesshoumaru again please reframe from fighting unless he physiclally hits you."  
  
Kurama snorted but didin't answer instead using his tail began to message her leg. Hiei wasn't any better he was showing her images of what he was going to do to Sesshoumaru and the after party. Mainly her, Kurama and hiei.  
  
Selena looked at her daughter with a mischevious glance "so shippou I was wondering if maybe you brats could be taught to be better fighters by Bototn's mates."  
  
Rin clapped her hands happily" that would be great!"  
  
Boton shook her head and glared at her mother, she was up to something but what?  
  
Selena smiled serenly " Then you can start first thing in the morning." with that dinner was basically over. And both demons could only just sit back and agree or face both mother and daughters wrath.  
  
Boton sighed as she placed the remaineder of the plates from dinner away. Hiei had voluteered to help and a water fight had broken out and every one had gotten invovled and now she was heading to her room to take a bath when the door bell rung.Sighing at her cruel fate she opended the door to see no one their but a vaseof blood red flowerd. Not thinking much of it she placed them on the table and red the note.  
  
Very soon every thing you cherish will die and I will be their to pick up the pieces.  
  
Yours very soon,  
  
Hunter  
  
P.S. where is your lovely sister any way? I would love to meet her,  
  
Boton face turned pale and she screamed out to all in hearing rang to get down here fast. Upon reaching her she told every one to start calling houses and that the where going to need room for a lot of people. With that said every one started to do their task but Boton had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't be found amung their group and went in search of her sister. She only hoped no one would fall to this hunter guy...  
  
Angel: Hi about updates to this fic, yes I will continue it and Hearts desires but have recently got a job. They only reason I actually have time to write this is because I didn't have summer schol and some how passed my economics class! I am in the process of writing a new chapter for Desire's and hope to be done by the end of the week. I feel very ashamed that I haven't written a new chapetr to this fic since January and might take a little time out of Desire's to just get this one down. I could really use an editor if any one is up to thee challenge. Plus I thank Pixie and those other's who have reviewed, I thought no one liked my fic cause all I see are yaoi's lately. No straight action any where! We'll a new chapter will be out some time next week and another for desires this week. See ya later and review! 


	4. Unlikely sneakersWhat it's they only thi...

Angel: Hi I'm sorry I haven't updated this fic in awhile. My mom threw away my  
computer so I was without one until just recently and I wanted to finish my other fic  
Hearts Desire's. I will try to update this fic more often though.  
  
Grammer alert: I have a 95 that does not have grammer check and since my  
grammer already sucks it is 5 times worse so please bear with me.  
  
Diclaim: I don't own either animes so leave me be.  
  
" " = Speaking  
' ' = Thought  
Italics when speaking to someone in thought like hiei and kurama

Italics didn't hsow up and i'm getting made with trying to eedit this damn thing so I'm sorry if you get confused. You shoud be able to realze when their talking to each other telepathecally.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Yusuke growled in frustration as he sat in Boton's mother's living room. It hadn't been enough that he just found out that boton was a godess but that some whacko wanted to kill him and his friends. But what made his blood boil was that keiko had was in danger as we'll.  
  
"What I want to know is who the hell is this bastard and can he be taken down?" Yusuke said through clenched teeth.  
  
Kurama shook his head " If we knew the answer to that question you wouldn't be hear and I would be licking his blood from my hands," he said in a deadly calm voice that made all the recipiants in the living room shudder.  
  
"So what do we have on this guy and how serious is it?" Kuwabara said as he stood close to HIS Yukina.  
  
"It is safe to assume that this guy is a god, who in killing all of us wants Boton to suffer" Hiei said clamly.  
  
"So it's like that huh?" Yusuke said."Then it's a sick perverted basterd thats trying to use us to get off on Boton's pain," he said as he bawled his fist up tightly. He wouldn't let anything happen to his friends especially Boton, she was always trying to cheer them up and she deserved nothing but happiness.  
  
"He won't get any where near our future mate" hiei sad with a promise of death in his voice.  
  
Yusuke smiled "Took you long enough to get up the guts to ask her out, so when's the weding?"  
  
Kurama grinned wolfishly "Depends upon Boton."  
  
By this time Shiziru, Keiko and Selena had returned with refrshments.  
  
"We've all been talking and come to find out Boton wasn't they only one who recieved gifts and letters from this psycho" Shiziru said in disquest.  
  
Kurama's ears perked up " you mean you recieved letters too?"  
  
"Yeah but what was the name he pinned himself as?" Shiziru asked.  
  
Kurama shruged not getting it "Hunter, why?"  
  
Shiziru frowned "the guy who wrote me was Hawk."  
  
"Mine was Snake" Keiko pipped in.  
  
" Um...mine was Ranger" Yukina said softly.  
  
The room became totally quiet as the males in the room processed the information.  
  
Yusuke was the first to blow " what the fuck Keiko you've been recieving annonymous letters from a perverted freak that possibly wants to kill you!"  
  
Keiko sighed " It wasn't like that Yusuke, at first I thought they where from you but then I realized that the gifts where way to expensive for you to ever buy me but by then I didn't think much of it and all in all thought it was romantic to recieve letter from a secret admirer.." She said with a dreamy sigh.  
  
All the girls in the room gave their own sigh of admission and all the guys could do was look at them as if they where crazy.  
  
Yusuke glared at Keiko "We'll while you where getting love notes from your admirer did you that he was a psycho lunatic who wanted you dead!"  
  
Every one looked from Keiko's red face to Yusuke's sudden pale face and took a collective step back, we'll except Hiei and waitd for the blow up that was sure to come.  
  
Keiko walked up to him and grabbed a fist ful of his hair and tugged his face down till it was inces from hers. "Maybe I wouldn't have to be thrilled over another man giving me letters if my own man would be home long enough for me, or finish a fucking date that he promised to be at before ending up leaving her at the MOVIE THEATER!"  
  
As her voice raised in volume do did her hold on his hair that it was painfull, you could see the begining of tears in his eyes.  
  
Hiei raised his eyebrow in question " Is that tears I see detective, are you that whooped?"  
  
Yusuke glared at Hiei "Shet up it's not tears I just got something in my eye"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, all three " right and its my imagination Keiko is the obvious dominant person in your relatiionship"  
  
Yusuke growled at him but another painfull tugg had him looking back at keiko. "I wasn't finished" she said obviously peeved at being ignored.  
  
Yusuke put his hands up in surrender " we'll talk ok just as soon as we figure this all out ok?"  
  
Keiko glared at him one last time before letting his hair go and sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Damn Keiko could you have pulled any harder I think I 'm premeture bald now with all your tugging" Yusuke said playfully.  
  
" Thats all you have up their detective, oh waite their is that premitive brain that says act now think lator," Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
Every one laughed at that glad to ease the tension in the room as they ate their refreshments.  
  
"What we need is Boton to get down here so she can tell us more about these god duds" kuwabara said.  
  
Kurama frowned "I'll go get her." With that he went upstairs where he scent was the strongest and upon entering the room frowned. He smelled no running water, since boton had said she went to go take a bath and clothes where strewn around the room. When he sniffed the air again he tracd her scent to the open window and growled low, she had ran , probally to find her sisiter. As he ran back down the stairs he cursed lowdly not even being apolegetic at the wide eyed look on Yukina's face.  
  
"She's gone," he said flatly.  
  
Hiei tensed up _what do you mean she's gone have you search every where?_  
  
Kurama glared at him impatiently _yes I did and we need to find her before this hunter guy finds her. I'm not sure about those other characters but I do know that our mate is in danger and I'm not abou to sit around.  
_  
Hiei noddded his head in argreement but looked to Selena "You knew she left some time ago." It wasn't a answer but a statement.  
  
Selena just sipped her tea calmly before answering "Yes and I think you should get going, she has a head start on you and the distance is getting longer."  
  
Kurama sighed in frustration but held his temper in she was after all his future mother-in- law and to displease her was to displease Boton.  
  
Hiei snorted _thats a matter of opinion._  
  
Selena grinned and stared at Hiei squarely my opinion short stuff before winking at him.  
  
Hie just hn'ed but was annnoyed that she could read their minds.  
  
Kurama looked at the people in the room and did a head count "where's Shippou and Rin?"'   
  
Rin and Shippou didn't even try to hide their wings as they walked in to Koenma's office. Rin was they nothing short of beauty her long black hair contrasted to the spegetti strap shirt she wore and low rider jeans that clung to her form. A black chocker with a silver waxing moon clung to her neck and a chain made of flowers was upon her jeans. What few realized that in her hair was a feather those who rarely glimpsed it where enemies before their demise or an on looker but out side of fsmily no one knew its purpose. She was oblivious to all the stares and shocked gasps of her beauty, but shippou wasn't & was not pleased. Wearing a lose black shirt his long rich red hair that was held in to place swayed loosely behind his back making a girl wonder at just how silky it just was. He was male in raw form and he knew but instead of smirking he was scowling. These males had no right look upon his sister as he let his wings fan out behind him in warning and for good measure added a little of his ki.  
  
Rin just shook her head at her brothers antics, sometimes she couldn't tell who was worse sesshoumaru or him. She loved them both and would at the cost of her life save them and that was why she stood now out side Koenmas office with determination written on her face and fire in her eyes. Her friends and family where in danger and those who wanted them to suffer already had a seat in hell especially for them after she put her foot up their ass of course. She smirked at least she could widden their holes a litle bigger for whats to come( you guys should no what I'm talking about hehehe).  
  
Upon arriving in his office Koenma didn't realize they where their as he flipped through the channels on the big screen of every ones life. Intreasted in this new development they as he stoped on Boton who was in confrence with Sesshoumaru.  
  
T.V. VERSION  
  
Boton had on a light pink kimono with silver flowers in it. Along the seems where the royal crescent moons of the inu family sybolyzing her ties with the family. Her long blue hair had been placed down around her shoulders in curly waves.  
  
Boton ran her hands through Sesshoumaru's hair calmy as he glared down at her.  
  
"You presume much if you think that I will take those lower class demons in consideration as your mate."  
  
Boton sighed and began rubbing small circles along his back. "I am sorry my lord but they are my inteded mates and see you as a threat, I can only hope that you being the much more stronger and intelligent will have no harm come to them because they are brash." She said trying to sooth his temper.  
  
Sesshoumaru calmed down having his anger abated and licked her neck in a soothing way "They are not your intended's untill I say other wise and I belive they can't protect you any better than themselves," he said coldly. "I belive it is best that you stay here so that we may work together to ...solve this situation about your stalker."  
  
Boton frowned " You can't keep me here not when my friends and family need me."  
  
Sesshoumaru gowled low in warning not liking his orders to be disregarded "You defy me girl when it was I who saved you and it is I who you are in debt to."  
  
Boton didn't even try to hide her anger as she glared up at her advisary, she knew that she was pushing it and that he could do with her what he wanted as he pleased. In truth they where basically mates untill the debt was paid. "You presume to much my lord," she said in a mocking tone "I may owe you a debt but you can't rule my life or I will retract my offer since it was given freely out of gratitude."  
  
Sesshoumaru's growl got louder with his displeasure as he suddenly pushed her into the wall as he placed her hands above her head. Thus trapping her in place "And you presume much if you think I would let you go," he said as his lips meet hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
T.V version end  
  
It was safe to say that their aunt and Sesshouamru had a attraction going on. And felt it was none of their business to be watching something very intimate between the two so like all good mischevious kitsune he did something about it. He looked over to Koenma who still hadn't noticed they where their and was to engrossed in the kiss to care.  
  
He blew up the television....  
  
Koenma jumped as the t.v. exploded in his face and spewed out in indignation.  
  
Shippou tsked "now, now can't have you watching private scenes between our aunt can we?" he said as he watched Koenma galred at him.  
  
"What do you want pup, haven't your family ruined my life already?" Koenma said as he sucked on his pacifier.  
  
Shippou grinned letting his teeth show in warning "I don't think outa-san would like it that you where spying on him and my aunt." Smirking as Koema turned pale "do you Rin?"  
  
Rin shook her head and pouted " hmmmmm..... me being the heir to the makai lands and oh being that I"m his daughter gives me the right to kick you ass because your threatening our family," as her crescent moon became apparent of her station in life and grinned wickedly "But it would be even better to see what daddy she drawled out would think."  
  
By this time Koenma was shacking in fear and wanted nothing more than to just crawl in a hole and die. Here he was the prince of Reakai and he was being threatened by two royal teenage punks. gathering up the last of his courage he spoke confidently "Like he could ever do any thing to me I"m a prince hahahahahaha," he laughed.  
  
Rin looked at him and shook her head sadly, the poor dumbass had finally lost it.  
  
Shippou just shrugged "Have you ever heard of his sword tensaiga? each time he would kill you all he would have to do was bring you back after hard torcher ofcorsce. Don't know what he would use though his poisenious claws that would eat through you skin or his whip that bits in to your skin all the way to the bone at times . I"m a whip man myself," winking at Rin while she just rolled her eyes.  
  
Koenma bit his lip and looked at the two as he digested what they had said. It was know through out the three worlds that Sesshoumaru was ruthless and took out his enemies without a back ward thought. "what do you want?"  
  
Shippou grinned his mood having gotten lighter "We want names, our family is under seige and where doing a little reconaissance to figure out who are responsible."  
  
Koenma frowned "What does that have to do with me?"  
  
Rin smiled "We know you have files on the gods."  
  
Koenma's face turned deadly white as he looked at them 'did others know?' "How did...does any...one else ...know?" He stammered out.  
  
Rin smirked "Only our family knows and if your a good toddler than you would show us the files on the gods and any given name they might call themsleves."  
  
Koenma nodded in agreement, anything to get him out of this mess and handed over the files . "You'll here from us soon koenma," as they walked to the door  
  
"Oh and I wouldn't go looking into others personal lives anymore either." Rin said as she closed the door, leaving the toddler to cry pitifully...  
  
Boton felt light headed as Seshoumaru deepened the kiss, he had always confused and angered her with his mood swings at yet he had shown her many times he could be gentle. She moaned in to his mouth as he caressed the inside of her mouth having taken her hands down from above her head and gently ran his hands along her body till he cupped her breast. He played with the tip of the nipple through the fabric of her shirt till it turned hard with his ministrations, she couldn't sit back and allow him to do this to her without giving in kind so gently pushed him back.  
  
He looked at her curiously as she pushed him upon his desk and took his shirt off leaving his bare white chest for her eyes to feast upon. He was beauty but in a masculine way that made her appreciate him even more. She ran kisses down his well toned body as he ran his hand through her hair, massaging her scalp in a relaxing way making she purred. She kissed him at the junction of his neck and nipped at the flesh as her hands roamed over his body. Amber and blue eyes meet as she looked in to his eyes and saw his desire but shook her head. She could only go so far with him now but would give him some pleasure out of this.  
  
She kissed him once more before taking of her kimono, as she let it slip she saw his hunger for her and shuddered but would not turn from her determined path. She kissed him one more time befor egetting the courage to finally pull down his pance as a light blush formed on her face. He stood before her in al her glory and she would not look down....all hell she looked down and her blush covered her whole entire face as she gathered up her courage.  
  
Sesshoumaru found this very amusing but felt compelled to help her and placed her on his desk and did a three sixty turn and looka t the last covering that held her breast aas his tale did away with her breast. Boton was quite glad he took over and began to massage his balls as he grazed his fangs against her clit. She tested his reaction as she slid her tounge over his tip and grazed it with her own teeth. She smiled happill when she felt him shudder and placed her mouth fully upon his manhood.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled low in pleasure when he felt her mouth upon him and took great delite in feeling her tounge run against him as he experimented with licking her outer folds. He smirked upon hearing her mewl of pleasure an began to suckle on her clit a bit harder, every now and then grazing his fangs against her inner clit. He knew how to pleasure a women and used veery thing he knew know and knew this encounter would always be with her even if she mated to those lowly demons. Growling in anger for thinking of them he placed his mouth fully against her clit and placed his tounge inside her. Boton grinded her hips against her tounge that assailed her senses as she felt the tension build inside her never pausing in her ministrations to his manhood even as the knot began to form telling her he was close to his release.  
  
She tasted good and he wanted to give her pleasure before he came so he replaced his tounge with his finger and filled her . Boton gasped at the feeling of him inside ehr and moaned as he added yet another finger inside her. She tried to place as much of hi inside her before his release and grabbed his manhood with booth her ahnds and began to masage his balls. To add to the frixtion he was causing her he grazed his tounge against her clit again untill she came and he heard her muffled scream as he came in to her mouth.  
  
Boton looked as him as he licked the rest of her essence off of his fingers and smiled at her. She blushed and turned away only to find his hot breath against her neck. Turning abruptly her lips made contact with his surprisingly soft ones and they both tasted their essence in each others mouth. He gently picked her up and placed her upon his lap where his manhood still stood up from their 'activities' and she gently ran her hand along it wondering at the knot that had formed making him look even bigger. She wondered if they had gone all the way how it would feel...  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned as she ran her hand on his manhood and bucked against her hand before placing his head upon hers, slightly toughing and looking in to her eyes.  
  
"We must get dressed and shower I have unexpected guest that must be taken care of" he siad reluctantly leaving her embrace.  
  
Boton grinned "In other words my mates found out I wasn't their and came for me."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave in to the urge to roll his eyes "It is a miracle they found out at all, I would have known the instant you left and you would have been punished accordingly."  
  
Boton looked at him curously "Which would you use chains, whips, your poisen?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a feral grin "That would be only the start to your punishment, you would beg me to take you many times before I'd be done with you."  
  
Boton looked at him in challenge "Try me."  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned back "when you are willing to go all the way I will be waiting and I will show you just how big I really feel," he said leaving a flushed boton as she thought of ways to kill him for leaving her in need while heading off to the bathroom to shower.  
  
Youko was livid by the time they reached the border in to makai, his future mate was off with none other than his sworn enemy, Who knows what that damn dog had done to his sweet tempered little goddess. "Youko you really shouldn't jump to conclusion's like that, we know she was worried about her sister and probally went to look for her' suiichi said in exasperation. Youko rolled his eyes inwardly 'Yeah right that mutt was practily drooling all over her and wants to take her from under our noses, I won't be satisfied until I see him gone and us mated to her' youko said as he went more quickly through the woods thinking the worse of their future mate. Suiichi on the other hand was thinking that it would have been better that he had stayed in control, Youko was a bit paranoid and tended to rush in to things head on when it came to their mate when she might be in danger.  
  
Your just now realizing that hiei said in thier mind as he rolled his eyes. The fox needs to cool it or you take control I want you to have a clear head when we face this guy again since we promised not ot kill him off the bat hiei sighed mentally tell me again why we promised such a foolishthing again?  
  
Youko was a little mirthed at being talked about as if he wasn't thier but replyed, because it got us brownie points and if he attacks first it makes him look bad.  
  
Yusuke and Kwuabara had stayed behind with the girls to protect them as they headed off to find Boton. Hiei still thought he was an idiot amd wanted to kill him for even being in his sisteres presence but knew he would save her even at the cost of his life so left her in his care. And if anything where to happen to her...death would not come quickly to him or those who had harmed her in any way.  
  
look whose paranoid now Youko pointed out as they came in to a clearing in the middle of the forest. Shet up fox, do you feel it? That power that is comming toward us.  
  
Youko didn't answer as he got in to a fighting stance and tensed at the feeling of power comming directly toward them. Then it was gone and they became baffled.  
  
Where did it go it jut dissapeared? Hiei didn't have an answer but was trying to find the ki sorce with is jiganshi but had no luck. Then they felt it suddenly flare beind them!  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at them in a bored manerbut the animosity was still thier under the surface. "It is again I say that you have no right to mate with boton when you can't even protect her but she insists that you can."  
  
"Wateve was between you is no more and you need to move on mutt I wan to see of she is okay" Youko said as he flexed his claws in a threatening manner.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a eyebrow in question but didn't attack "It is my belief that Boton aquired a promise from you that stated no violence against me and I know she would be personally pissed about you threatening me" he said with a smirk as Youko's ears flattened against his skull reminding him of his younger brother when he had been chastised.  
  
Hiei on the other hand had a firm grim on his katana but studied the tai youkai before him. Sesshoumaru gave him an equal stare back and smiled dangerously " Your sister and your friends are being brought to my palce as we speak. Boton thought ...it safer at my palace" He emphasized on the last part as another mark against them protecting their mate.  
  
Hei growled low, the first time he let his displeasure show "In the short time that you ahve made your royal ass know you have accused of of not being able to protecting what is ours. I can not harm you but give you a warning don't say that again or I will personally tell Boton why you have a new hole in your face." He said as his ki flared around him in a menacing way.  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at him still bored and walked away "Follow me if you want I will have enough guest as is so your presence won't be missed."  
  
Hiei felt adjitated about losing his cool but he made a sainmt loose his patience and all he wanted was to find his mate and leave but hings where getting more complicated. Plus he could faintly smell oton upon him, what the hell was going on?  
  
Hunter drank deeply of his wine and looked at his so called companions. all had their reasons for being here and ll had a sort of obsession that he could relate to. His own being that of a dark haired beauty that haunted his dreams.  
  
"Our plans are in motion and all is one schedule, it won't be long before you have the object of your desire soon" he siad as he looked at them.  
  
Snake played with a deck of cards in his hands as he slowly cut in to his skin. His long blonf hair pulled back in to a poney tail and his brown eyes bore in to Hunter "Make sure that it is I wantmy prize soon and that punk dealt with." He said in hatred.  
  
Ranger looked at him with calculating eyes "Why is she so special to you anyway? Is she not only human?"  
  
Snake didn't answer but shuffled his cards until he picke d out one. He meet Rangers eyes coldly and flipped his card at him so fast that if you wheren't a demon you coudn't see it and it lodged in to the wall.Ranger felt the blood run freely from the wound inflicted by Snake and Ranger shook with silent rage as he got up to hit only to feel a hand on his .  
  
Hawk had stayed quite throughout the talk and watched the two fight dispassionatly. they where just pawns any way their lives would be meaningles after they had played thier part. So he needed them alive and stopped them from fighting. "I suggest you keep your cools or some one might get hurt," the way it was delivered made them all shudder as no emotion was felt behind those words but all knew to follow his order.  
  
Hunter blew out a breath and smiled " thanks Hawk, now on to buisness if you ladys are done?" Noone said a thing and he continued "The mutt should be on his ay know to kill them all, it will be a massacre of all time..."  
  
Kagome looked at her friends happily. Sango, Kouga and Miroku had survived and stood before her. Many a nights she had been spent in grief knowing she would never see them again and yet they stood here before her and all she wanted to do was cry.  
  
Kouga gave her a wolfish grin "Hey now no tears," he said in a teasing tone "My women doesn't shed tears."  
  
Kagome smiled and glared at him at the same time, only Kouga would say something so sexiest but in a good way. He looked good and it showed, his muscles rippled and strained against his modern white crisp shirt and his jeans that hugged his tight ass. His blue eyes seemed more fierce and yet gentle at the same time. She coukdn't help but blush at that last thought making Kouga's smirk grow. Damn youkai senses shwe thought as he got closer to her knowing she was aroused by him. She was quite surorised when he took her chin and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.  
  
The feeling of his mouth on hers felt good. His kiss was gentle yet demanding as he infiltrated her mouth and fought for dominance with her tounge. She gave in to the urge to sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer for more contact. Kouga obliged her by wrapping his arms around her waiste and after breaking the kiss began to plant butterfly kisses along her colar. While Kagome toyed with his, it really was soft and she had missed his tail very much and was dissapointed that she didin't see it. Kouga planted on more sound kiss on hr before moving away just as the door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru and his guest.  
  
Kagome ignored Sesshoumaru's glare and welcomed their guest "Hiei, Youko it is nice to see you again."  
  
Youko gave a heart stopping smile "As you lady Kagome but have you seen your sister?"  
  
Kagome frowned " no, is she here?" She said turning to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru was not happy and made it known aws the question was directed at him. Silently he vented but answered in kind. "She is in my private bathrooms taking a shower after her long journey to see you but since you wanted to get reaquainted with your freinds...I had confence with her about her stalker."  
  
kurama didn't like the fact that their mate ahd been alone with the bastard but held his tounge as Boton, Rin and Shippou walked through the door.  
  
"Hey daady!" rin sai das she gave her father a warm hug while shippou just gave him a nod.  
  
Boton could tell that her future mates where tense being in Sesshoumaru's presence and kissed them both soudly before turning to the group. "Besides they others I belive every one is present and a lot must be explained."  
  
All listened to her in anticipation but didn't expect the next words out of her mouth.  
  
"During the time that Kagome was in the feudal era I was their as we'll, my mission was to stop Copernicuses rain of terror but it didn't turn out that way instead he found out and We accidently released a evil that should have stayed dormant. It was the reason why I fight today and it is the reason why I lost the war back then. My death will be they only thing thats binds the beast back in it's cage...  
  
Angel: Hummmmmmmmmm............... I know I promised that a new chapter would come out last week for Desire's but I decided I'm adding to new chapters plus the other one that I started on and am revising quite a few chapters. My grammer will still suck but atleast you will be able to undestand me a little better. Their is reason behind my insanity ok. I actually hav the plot down for this more than my other on ok. I'm not sure when the next three chapters in desire's will come out but it will be soon count on it. but now that I have a job I just get way to tired to think sometimes.


	5. My tears fall for the one I loved secret...

Angel: dodges objects thrown at her so sorry to have taken so long writing this fanfic but I think my class is cursed. We have delt with so much and a close friend of mine died

Just week's ago. I find it all senseless , he was supposed to graduate with us and he's dead. I have slowly been trying to piece my life back together but it's hard. I almost died in the hurricanes that hit Florida last year and times have been hard. I have half of the chapters for both of my stories done and plan to get it out as early as next week. Please keep on reading my fics, it's the little peace I get in life now.


End file.
